Children of Ymir
by ryuukossei
Summary: (Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second) 300 tahun setelah Dewi Freyja berhasil disegel di Vanaheim, para pengikut setianya yang masih tersisa muncul kembali. Mereka melakukan eksperimen menciptakan monster baru dan menculik anak-anak dari seluruh Rune Midgard. 10 tahun berlalu, anak-anak tersebut telah tumbuh dewasa namun trauma masa lalu mereka masih tersisa...
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second**

Fanfiction

**Children of Ymir**

by Ryuukossei

* * *

**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

* * *

310 tahun yang lalu, Rune Midgard berada diambang kehancuran. Rasa iri dan cemburu Goddess Freyja terhadap dunia dan manusia ciptaan Odin ini perlahan menjadikannya gelap mata. Seorang Goddess Freyja yang awalnya merupakan dewi cinta dan kecantikan ini pun berubah menjadi dewi perang dan kematian. Dengan kekuatannya ia menciptakan "manusia" nya sendiri, men-summon berbagai macam monster dan iblis dari dimensi lain, dan menyerang Rune Midgard. Banyak korban berjatuhan, banyak kota hancur berantakan, dan banyak wilayah Rune Midgard yang tercemar oleh kegelapan. Hari itu dikenal dengan nama... **The Day of Despair**.

Para ksatria dari penjuru dunia pun bersatu, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi mengembalikan kembali kedamaian di Rune Midgard. Salah satu ksatria yang ikut bertarung diantaranya adalah **Chaos**, reinkarnasi dari Baldur, anak dewa Odin. Berkatnya dan berkat bantuan dari para ksatria lainnya, Goddess Freyja akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan dan disegel di dunia Vanaheim. Rune Midgard pun perlahan pulih kembali dari kekacauan. Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa pengikut dewi Freyja, **Freyjanity**, dan sisa-sisa monster yang dipanggilnya masih ada. Mereka bersembunyi, seolah menghilang dalam kegelapan. Namun mereka merencanakan pembalasan untuk kembali menghancurkan Rune Midgard serta membangkitkan kembali dewi mereka di masa yang akan datang.

300 tahun pun berlalu... Banyak hal yang berubah. Rune Midgard menata ulang semua dari awal. Banyak hal yang sudah dibangun lagi dan diperbaiki, namun banyak pula hal yang tak bisa kembali. Tak disangka-sangka, Freyjanity justru kembali beraksi. Mereka menculik anak-anak dari seluruh penjuru Rune Midgard. Melihat hal ini terjadi, Raja Prontera, Reinhart, tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia memerintahkan pasukan Knight nya untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak dan membasmi Freyjanity.

Anak-anak tersebut dikurung di sebuah laboratorium bawah tanah yang dijaga oleh monster-monster ciptaan Freyjanity. Cukup sulit untuk bisa melacak dan menjangkau tempat tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertahan di tempat yang seharusnya sudah menghilang 300 tahun yang lalu itu. Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya para Knight dapat menemukan lokasi tersembunyi itu dan berhasil menyelamatkan anak-anak yang hilang. Akan tetapi keberhasilan itu harus dibayar dengan harga yang cukup mahal... Banyak Knight yang berguguran dalam misi tersebut. Pertarungan melawan Freyjanity dan monster ciptaan mereka pun berlangsung sengit. Para Freyjanity tak semudah itu menyerahkan anak-anak yang mereka kumpulkan. Setelah dipukul mundur pun masih ada yang berusaha melawan dan melarikan diri untuk membuat pembalasan selanjutnya.

Tak diketahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada anak-anak tersebut... Apa mungkin ada yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap anak-anak itu? Yang diketahui hanyalah sebuah fakta bahwa seluruh anak-anak tersebut kehilangan ingatannya... dan sebagian dari mereka telah kehilangan keluarganya. Salah seorang Knight bernama **Zeras Hyperion** pun terketuk hatinya untuk membesarkan anak-anak yatim piatu yang sudah tidak punya tempat berpulang.

Setelah misi penyelamatan selesai, seluruh anak-anak dibawa ke Prontera. Mereka-mereka yang masih memiliki keluarga langsung disambut dengan pelukan dan tangisan dan dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya masing-masing. Barulah diketahui kemudian bahwa anak-anak tersebut memiliki **Jantung Ymir**, merekalah anak-anak istimewa yang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi.

10 tahun pun berlalu dengan cepatnya... Anak-anak itu kini telah tumbuh besar. Mereka mulai memilih _class_ nya masing-masing dan menjalankan quest pertama mereka. Kisah mengenai **Children of Ymir** ini pun dimulai dari seorang anak laki-laki bernama **Vermilion** yang akan memilih _class_ dan _job_ pertamanya untuk memulai petualangannya di Rune Midgard.

_Bersambung ke Chapter 1_

* * *

Foot note :

Fanfic ini merupakan hasil remake dari fanfic yang pernah author tulis sebelumnya berjudul Journey of Life : Desert Wind yang dibuat berdasarkan seri game Ragnarok Online pertama. Remake ini dibuat kembali berdasarkan pada game Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second, yang merupakan lanjutan dari Ragnarok Online. Chapter prolog ini sendiri diambil dari opening story RO II yang dimodifikasi. Selanjutnya, cerita akan lebih fokus pada in-game nya.

Sekedar informasi, di RO II saat ini baru ada 5 _class_ dasar (dulu disebut _job,_ sedangkan sekarang _job _adalah sebutan untuk side life karakternya), yaitu Sworman, Acolyte, Archer, Thief, dan Magician. Masing-masing memiliki 2 perubahan yaitu :

- Sworman : Knight (setara Defender/Crusader di RO1 ) & Warrior (setara Knight di RO 1)

- Acolyte : Priest & Monk

- Archer : Ranger (setara Hunter di RO1 ) & Beastmaster

- Thief : Assassin & Rogue

- Magician : Wizard & Elementalist

Sementara _job_ yang bisa dipilih setelah memilih _class_, yaitu :

- Chef : food maker

- Artisan : clothing & light armor maker

- Alchemist : potion maker

- Blacksmith : weapon & armor maker

Informasi lainnya mengenai teknis dan keterangan tambahan lain akan disampaikan sesuai dengan jalan cerita di setiap foot note. Jika ada kesalahan informasi, saran, atau tambahan silakan langsung beritahu author. Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati~ \(^0^)/

* * *

Credits :

- Youtube : watch?v=X0s0_9gOOVk

- Youtube : watch?v=Yeoxq3v73Qw

- Rizki "Pepe" & teman-teman lainnya yang sudah jadi guide in-game RO II

* * *

Disclaimer :

Ragnarok Online is developed & published by GRAVITY Co., Ltd based on Lee Myung-jin's manhwa.

Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second is developed by Gravity Corp. and Team Mercury. Published by Gravity Corp. in Korea and Asiasoft/Playpark in South East Asia. Produced by Jun Jin Soo, and based on Lee Myung-jin's manhwa.


	2. Chapter 1 : Elemento Academy

**Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second**

Fanfiction

**Children of Ymir**

by Ryuukossei

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Elemento Academy**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyambut sebuah tempat bernama Elemento Academy, sebuah sekolah yang terletak di kaki gunung Mjolnir. Di tempat inilah anak-anak yang diasuh oleh Zeras Hyperion mendapatkan pelatihan keterampilan. Anak-anak yang diculik oleh Freyjan dan kehilangan ingatan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu, terutama mereka yang yatim piatu, tinggal disini dengan tenang. Zeras dan para staff lainnya mengajarkan berbagai macam skill untuk membekali anak-anak ini untuk berpetualang sendiri di Rune Midgard kelak.

Vermilion, seorang Thief remaja dengan warna rambut merah terang yang khas ini adalah salah satu diantaranya. Ia juga memiliki jantung Ymir. Yang membuatnya berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya adalah ia masih memiliki keluarga. Veon, nama panggilannya, dititipkan di Elemento Academy oleh keluarganya karena ia mengalami trauma yang cukup parah semenjak kejadian itu. Kelurganya berharap dengan menitipkannya disana, traumanya dapat terobati. Keadannya berangsur-angsur pulih dan kini ia pun sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik seperti anak-anak lainnya. Hanya saja...

"Veon! Kamu kok ada disini?", seorang Acolyte perempuan yang manis datang menghampiri Veon yang sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon besar.

"Hehehe, ada apa Magda? Mau ikut naik ke atas?", Veon turun perlahan dari pohon itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada temannya, Magdalene.

"Bukan begitu! Harusnya kan sekarang kamu ada di kelas, kenapa kok malah disini?", dengan nada tegas Magda menasehati Veon.

"Aah, habisnya aku bosan. Pelajarannya begitu-begitu melulu. Teori lagi teori lagi... Mana gurunya bikin ngantuk pula... Mendingan sekalian aja tidur disini, hehehe. Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Bukannya ada kelas juga?", Veon turun dari pohon itu dan duduk di bawahnya sambil bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku habis mengantar beberapa dokumen ke kantor akademi, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!", Magda menarik-narik tangan Veon untuk berdiri, namun Veon tetap duduk dengan malas.

"HEY KALIAN!", terdengar seruan lantang yang mengangetkan. Veon dan Magda terkejut, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya salah seorang staff akademi mendekat dengan cepat. Tanpa bisa menghindar, mereka berdua langsung dimarahi oleh orang tersebut.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini!? Bolos kelas ya!? Bukannya ikut pelajaran penting hari ini malah main berduaan disini, kalian akan kuhukum! Ayo sebutkan nama lengkap kalian!"

"Saya Magdalene Sorin, class Acolyte job Artisan, saya tidak membolos Pak! Saya baru saja dari ruang kantor akademi untuk mengantar dokumen. Saya melihat anak ini sedang membolos, jadi saya berusaha membujuknya untuk kembali ke kelas. Kalau Pak Dean tidak percaya, bisa saya tunjukkan buktinya di ruang akademi.", Magdalene menjawab pertanyaan staff akademi Dean Billfird sambil menjelaskan keadaan dengan jujur, lancar, dan tegas. Veon dalam masalah besar!

"Celaka...", gumam Veon dalam hati. Badannya mulai berkeringat dan ia mendadak gugup.

"Hm... Penjelasanmu nampak bisa dipercaya. Baiklah Magdalene, kamu boleh ke kelasmu."

"Baik Pak!", Magda pergi melewati belakang staff akademi. Ia menoleh sebentar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Veon lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Melihat kelakuan temannya itu Veon terpancing amarah.

"MAG-"

"Eits! Mau kemana kamu?", Pak Dean menarik kembali Veon yang akan berlari mengejar Magda.

"Uuugghhhh! Saya mengaku, saya bersalah, Pak! Saya bersedia menerima hukumannya!", walau kesal tetapi mau tidak mau Veon harus mengalah agar ia dapat segera pergi darisana. Ia tidak berminat untuk memperpanjang urusannya dengan staff akademi yang satu ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Hukumanmu sekarang... tangkap dan bereskan Baby Poring yang mengotori patung Ignas Geoborg! Batas waktunya sampai jam makan siang nanti, kalau belum selesai hukumanmu akan kutambah. Mengerti!?"

"Siap, Pak! Saya kesana dulu kalau begitu", Veon langsung pergi ke arah lokasi patung Ignas Geoborg berada.

"Eeh tunggu! Sebutkan nama lengkapmu!"

"Ve...on, Pak!", serunya sambil berlari menjauh dan menghilang.

"HEEEY! TUNGGU!"

Veon berniat untuk kabur, ketika ia melewati area patung Ignas Geoborg, ia melihat banyak sekali Baby Poring disana yang merusak dan mengacak-acak area memorial patung Ignas Geoborg. Melihat hal itu, Veon jadi gemas sendiri. Ignas Geoborg merupakan salah satu orang yang dikaguminya, ia adalah sang pendiri Rune Midgard baru setelah diserang oleh Dewi Freyja.

"Kalian makhluk bulat pink... Kenapa berkumpul disini sih? Ini kan bukan tempat kalian...", Veon berbicara sendiri sambil menangkapi Baby Poring dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kandang. Tetapi semakin lama Baby Poring yang berdatangan justru semakin banyak.

"Ini apaan sih!? Kok malah makin banyak?", karena kesal sendiri Veon memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pergi. Baru saja melangkah ia bertemu lagi dengan Dean Billfird.

"Hm... Kukira kamu akan kabur lagi, ternyata kamu mengerjakan tugasmu ya...", Pak Dean berkata sembari melihat-lihat Baby Poring yang ditangkap Veon.

"Eh... I-Iya, Pak... Tapi... Coba lihat itu"

"Lho! Kenapa semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak begini!? Aneh sekali. Seharusnya mereka tidak _spawn_ sebanyak ini disini!", staff akademi tersebut terkejut melihat semakin banyak jumlah Baby Poring yang berdatangan. Sementara Veon sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menangkapi monster imut tersebut.

"Wah! Ini sungguh mencurigakan! Veon, cepat laporkan ini kepada Knight Kalain!"

"Oke, Pak!"

Veon sendiri heran, kenapa bisa ada Baby Poring sebanyak itu disana? Segera ia berlari mencari Knight Kalain, penjaga Elemento Academy.

"Pak Kalain! Saya-"

"Ah kebetulan! Sini sini, tolong belikan makanan dulu di sana. Saya lapar sekali. Ini uangnya, sisa kembaliannya buatmu saja ya. Ayo cepat!", tanpa bisa meneruskan laporannya, ia langsung diminta untuk mencarikan makanan.

"...", sambil menghela nafas Veon pun pergi mencarikan makanan untuk Knight Kalain. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dipesankan kepadanya, ia segera kembali dan melaporkan keadaan.

"Hmm... jadi begitu ya? Baby Poring _spawn_ lebih banyak disana? Baiklah setelah makan saya akan memeriksanya. Oh iya, terima kasih ya, Nak! Siapa namamu?"

"Vermilion Xinwalzite, Pak. Panggil saja saya Veon."

"Vermilion... Rasanya saya ingat, dulu ada satu anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah sepertimu yang ditemukan Zeras... Apa itu kamu ya?", Kalain memperhatikan wajah Veon dengan seksama, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Eh? Pak Kalain juga ikut dalam misi itu?"

"Iya, hahaha. Saya dan Zeras berada dalam satu divisi yang sama. Waktu itu kami dipimpin oleh Knight Dean Billfrid menyerbu laboratorium rahasia para Freyjanity. Banyak sekali Freyjan dan monster ciptaan mereka yang menyerang kami. Mereka sangat kuat sekali. Dean hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Zeras juga terluka sangat parah, saya sendiri juga hampir putus asa... Tapi akhirnya kami menang dan bisa membawa kalian semua keluar dengan selamat. Hahahaha. Kenapa saya jadi cerita masa lalu begini ya? Oh iya, seingat saya, anak kecil yang warna rambutnya sepertimu itu ditemukan Zeras diluar kurungan... Hmm, apa kamu masih ingat?"

"10 tahun yang lalu... di laboratorium... Freyjan..."

DEG!

Ketika Veon berusaha mengingat, dada kirinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, begitu pula dengan kepalanya. Seolah ia tidak diijinkan untuk mengingat masa lalu...

"Veon? Kamu tidak apa-apa?", melihat Veon yang terdiam dan berkeringat, Kalain berhenti bercerita.

"Eh.. ah... iya, saya tidak apa-apa, Pak... Sepertinya saya harus pergi ke kamar kecil, hehehe"

"Ooh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Pergilah, lalu segera kembali ke kelasmu ya! Oh iya, terimakasih untuk bantuannya ya."

"I-iya, Pak. Saya pergi dulu...", sambil menahan sakit di dadanya ia bergegas pergi menjauh. Langkah kakinya ia percepat, namun semakin lama pandangannya semakin kabur. Kepalanya semakin berat dan badannya terasa lemas. Ia melihat ada seseorang mendekatinya, ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut dengan jelas hanya saja pakaian yang dipakainya terlihat asing. Ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Veon! Akhirnya kamu bangun juga...", Veon tersadar kembali. Dilihatnya Magda dan seorang perawat ada di sampingnya. Ia berada di ruang kesehatan, di sudut ruangan terlihat Kalain dan Billfrid sedang berdiskusi.

"Uhm... Ung... ", Veon berusaha untuk duduk dibantu oleh Magda dan perawat.

"Sudah jangan dipaksakan, kalau kamu belum kuat bangun, beristirahatlah dulu", Kalain dan Billfrid mendekati Veon.

"Kami sudah berdiskusi dengan staff lainnya. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu beberapa hari. Kami mendapat laporan adanya orang-orang yang mencurigakan menyusup ke akademi. Kami sedang menyelidiki apakah kamu diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka atau bagaimana. Seluruh siswa diharapkan untuk tidak berkeliaran sendirian jadi harap berhati-hatilah. Jika kamu dan teman-temanmu melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan segeralah melapor pada staff akademi terdekat", setelah menyampaikan hal tersebut mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Magda... Berapa lama aku pingsan?"  
"Hm... Sekitar 5 jam, kelas sudah selesai daritadi. Ada pengumuman kelas akan diliburkan 2 hari ke depan, apa kamu mau pulang ke Prontera? Mungkin lebih baik kamu pulang ke rumah orang tuamu dan beristirahat disana... Soalnya, kondisimu...", ekspresi Magda berubah sedih. Ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Veon yang didengarnya dari perawat di ruang kesehatan.

Nyoot, tiba-tiba Veon mencubit pipi Magda.

"FFUUUUUUU- APA-APAAN SIH KAMU!"

"Balasan yang tadi siang, hehehehe", belum sempat Magda membalas, Veon sudah berlari keluar ruangan dan menghilang.

"ARRGGGHHHH! MENYESAL AKU PEDULI SAMA KAMUUU!", Magda berteriak kesal sambil berusaha mengejar Veon.

Vermilion dan Magdalene adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Magdalene yang yatim piatu dibesarkan oleh kakek dan nenek Meier. Rumah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain. Sejak kecil Veon sering dititipkan disana, itulah kenapa mereka bisa sangat akrab seperti saudara sendiri. Kedua orang tua Veon sangat sibuk dan sering berpergian karena urusan pekerjaan, namun semenjak peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu, Ibu Veon kini selalu ada di rumah. Ibunya kini bekerja sebagai Artisan dan sering menerima pesanan baju serta kostum yang dikerjakan di rumahnya. Hubungan keluarga Veon dan Magda menjadi semakin dekat karena Ibu Veon kini sering membantu kakek dan nenek Meier.

Ketika Magda berusaha mencari Veon yang menghilang, ia melihat ada beberapa orang asing dari kejauhan. Orang tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang aneh. Ia meminta anak-anak lain yang berada di dekatnya untuk segera melaporkan hal ini, lalu ia kembali mencari Veon. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasakan seperti ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

DEG!

Dada kirinya terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa berat namun ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Kedua kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Ia terduduk lemas di tanah. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

PLAKK!

Dengan refleks Magda menepis tangan itu. Dilihatnya salah seseorang yang dikenalnya, seorang staff akademi namun ada yang janggal dengan orang tersebut.

Magda pun kehilangan kesadarannya...

"Uuh...", Magda tersadar. Ia tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya ketika pingsan. Hanya saja ketika berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan Veon, sendirian. Sebuah tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya, namun selalu ia simpan jauh di dalam ingatan masa lalunya... Laboratorium Freyjanity.

_Bersambung ke Chapter 2_

* * *

Foot note :

Sekedar informasi, pada game RO II tidak ada class Novice. Semua pemain langsung memulai dengan memilih _class_ tingkat 1 dan _job_ nya. Saat ini baru ada 5 _class_ dasar (dulu disebut _job,_ sedangkan sekarang _job _adalah sebutan untuk side life karakternya), yaitu Sworman, Acolyte, Archer, Thief, dan Magician. Masing-masing memiliki 2 perubahan yaitu :

- Sworman : Knight (setara Defender/Crusader di RO1 ) & Warrior (setara Knight di RO 1)

- Acolyte : Priest & Monk

- Archer : Ranger (setara Hunter di RO1) & Beastmaster

- Thief : Assassin & Rogue

- Magician : Wizard & Elementalist (setara Sage?)

Sementara _job_ yang bisa dipilih setelah memilih _class_, yaitu :

- Chef : food maker

- Artisan : clothing & light armor maker

- Alchemist : potion maker

- Blacksmith : weapon & armor maker

Informasi lainnya mengenai teknis dan keterangan tambahan lain akan disampaikan sesuai dengan jalan cerita di setiap foot note. Jika ada kesalahan informasi, saran, atau tambahan silakan langsung beritahu author. Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati~ \(^0^)/

* * *

Credits :

- Rizki "Pepe" & teman-teman lainnya yang sudah jadi guide in-game RO II

* * *

Disclaimer :

Ragnarok Online is developed & published by GRAVITY Co., Ltd based on Lee Myung-jin's manhwa.

Ragnarok Online II : The Legend of The Second is developed by Gravity Corp. and Team Mercury. Published by Gravity Corp. in Korea and Asiasoft/Playpark in South East Asia. Produced by Jun Jin Soo, and based on Lee Myung-jin's manhwa.


End file.
